


Down Below [Season 2]

by writethe100



Series: Down Below [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: warning; swearing, injuries, mention of sex





	Down Below [Season 2]

**Author's Note:**

> warning; swearing, injuries, mention of sex

It’s been three days since we escaped from the “burning camp”, Bellamy and I haven’t seen anyone since then. This made me wonder if everyone back at the dropship was alright. Or maybe the grounders found a way to take them? Raven also had an injury that made her unconscious and bad thoughts was the only thing that was occupying me at this point.

‘How’s your leg?’ Bellamy asked about my injury from when a grounder shot me with an arrow. ‘I hope I didn’t make a mistake taking it out.’

'I’m sure I’ll be fine.’ At this point, I didn’t care about my injury. I was too worried about everyone else. ‘Was Octavia in the dropship?’ 

'No, she got injured so Lincoln took her to keep her safe.’

'Wow, I’m surprised you let her go with him. You never let her go anywhere let alone with a guy.’

Bellamy chuckled lightly, 'I’m surprised too but she trusts him. I should too.’

'Can we go to the dropship?’ I quickly changed the subject. My mind was racing and the only way to stop the anxiety was to go check it myself.

Ever since the day we escaped from almost burning with the grounders, I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened at the dropship. I missed everyone and I wanted to make sure they were okay.

'It’s too risky. For all we know, the grounders might be me guarding the dropship.’

'I need to know if Raven and the rest of the people are okay.’

Bellamy gave me a soft smile, 'I’m sure they’re fine.’

As Raven filled my mind, it made me think of the last couple of encounters we had before all of this war. About her injury, about our fight, about her and Bellamy… Until this day, I was still slightly angry and upset but I knew I had no right to be. Was it because I was confused about Bellamy’s kiss? I’ve never admitted my feelings towards Bellamy but maybe I was just in denial. 

'Speaking of Raven, I see that you two got closer.’ Maybe talking about this was a bad idea but I needed to confirm how he genuinely felt.

Bellamy had a confused look on his face, 'Where did you get that idea?’

'Uhm, I heard you two slept together.’

His eyes widen, surprised as if I knew his huge secret. 'Ah. Raven was saying something about forgetting Finn or something. Thought maybe I can help her out.’

His comment made me realized that he was the same ass hat as he was before. There was nothing between us and that kiss didn’t anything to him. Although it felt as thought my heart broke, I pretended it didn’t bother me.

'You guys are alive…’ I heard someone speak as the footsteps came closer from behind. 

Relieved that we finally met someone after three days, I quickly turned around. A smile flashed across my face as my best friend approached me with a hug. ‘Finn, I’m so glad you’re okay. How’s Raven?! Is she okay?’ 

'Actually, I left the dropship to find Clarke. Ever since the launch, I haven’t been back.’

Anger hit me quickly, I hit Finn on his shoulder. 'I told you to watch her.’

'I’m sorry. I wanted to go back but I thought it was too risky.’

'That’s what I said.’ Bellamy cut in.

'Well, with or without you guys, I’m going to go check on my sister.’

Bellamy chuckled, 'You can’t get by with one leg by yourself.’

I rolled my eyes, 'Shut up, Blake.’

'Woah, I thought we were actually getting along.’

'Whatever.’ I slowly got up, biting my lip as the pain from my thigh stung me. 

Bellamy sighed as he helped me walk. 'You’re so stubborn.’ 

Walking for about an hour, we finally get to the dropship. Our entire camp was a huge mess; The bodies on the ground were badly burnt, they were completely unrecognizable. The wall to our camp was gone and the only thing standing was the dropship itself.

As Finn and Bellamy helped me into the dropship, I saw John and Raven lying on the floor. John’s head shot up as he heard us come in. ‘Y/N..’

‘Your leg…’ I spoke softly as I walked over to him. 

He smiled lightly, ‘I can say the same for you. You’re limping.’

‘Is Raven alright?’

John shrugged, ‘She was awake a while ago but last time I checked, she’s not dead.’

‘Thank you for watching her.’ I said as I glared at Finn. Scooting over to where Raven was lying, I stoked her cheeks.

‘Where’s the rest of you guys?’ Bellamy spoke in a worried tone as he looked around. 

‘I don’t know. When I woke up, it was just us in here.’ 

Suddenly, people crowded into the dropship. I turned around quickly, thinking that the grounders were coming back for revenge. I was wrong, so wrong. In a way, it was worse. 

Marcus Kane.

‘Arrest Bellamy Blake and Johnathan Murphy.’ He ordered the guards as they aggressively grab onto the both of them.

I looked over at him, ‘What are you doing? You can’t do that.’

‘They’ve been a threat back at the Ark. We can’t risk that down here on Earth.’ 

‘We’re not in the Ark anymore. You don’t even know what we’ve been through down here. Let them go, please. For once just listen to me, Marcus.’ It’s been a while since I spoke to him, it gave me a bitter taste in my mouth saying his name. 

John watched over me as he got cuffed by the guards. He watched Marcus and I go back and forth, knowing that this reunion was hard on me. It isn’t easy, but I have to do what was right for my friends.

‘They’re coming with us, I’m sorry.’ 

I huffed, ‘You’re not sorry. You don’t give a shit about us. That’s why you sent us down here, to kill us.’

‘That’s not true monkey, believe me. It’s just business that we have to take care of.’ My heart sank as he called me by my childhood nickname. 

‘Of course it’s business, nothing ever changes.’


End file.
